Good Morning
by Giselle d'Angouleme
Summary: The day after helping Misao put up new curtains, Aoshi still isn't satisfied with last night's reward. PLOT! WHAT PLOT!


The soft yellow glow of the morning sun filtered in through the curtained windows of her room. Light danced gently on her face as a gentle breeze shifted the light fabric of the curtains, slowly rousing her from her restful sleep. Her eyes opened first, the first thing catching her attention was how lovely the curtains looked in the morning; how they further softened the sunlight streaming in through her usually-offensive window. She was glad for her decision to put them up.

A slight movement next to her made her shift her hazy attention from her window to her left side, finding first tousled dark hair covering a tan face resting on her pillow. The sight made her face warm, and her body deliciously giddy with a strange happiness and contentment she had only had the pleasure of feeling once in a while. She became slightly more awake, then; remembering all the things that happened after the curtains were put up, her face even warmer by the time she forced herself out of her reverie. She was his, and knowing that little fact made her happy to the tips of her very satisfied toes. Making little movement, she carefully lifted her hand to lightly brush away his hair from his sleeping face, a fond smile slowly growing on her lips as more of his sleeping countenance was revealed to her. That she was lucky was all she could think of in that moment; just watching him breathe in and breathe out the same air she was breathing, sleeping in the same bed as she was. She let her gaze wander as her mind did, absently wetting her lips at the sight of his bare arms and chest, remembering how each mark appeared to be here and there before sighing as the sheets covered the rest of his body.

She smiled. No doubt she had similar marks on her skin; as accepting as he was of her, she had been of him as well. A soft sigh escaped her as she stretched languidly, careful not to stir anything too much, not wanting to disturb him.

But she felt a hand smoothly sliding across her bare abdomen, and sure enough when she turned her head, his sleep-filled eyes steadily met her own. A soft smile was on his plump lips, and she couldn't help but return one of her own as he gently pulled her close to him, his hand slowly snaking to her lower back as she rolled onto her side to be closer to him. Their lips met briefly, almost shyly as they silently greeted each other in the soft light of the morning. Her hand strayed to his chest while his steadily rubbed slow circles on her skin just above the curve of her buttocks, soothing a small kink she didn't realize she had until he touched it. She mewled softly in appreciation, and she heard him murmur in return.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

She smiled at him, appreciatively caressing the expanse of his chest. Her fingers lifted and sunk with every curve and dip of muscle, occasionally brushing and finding raised areas where she had marked him. She took particular care with these areas, her touch becoming feather light as her gaze was drawn again to the still-reddened flesh; and a sense of pride blossomed inside her as she heard his sighs. She had marked him as her own just as surely as he had marked her. There was something special she felt in the whole thing; not in the sense that she was giving herself up as property or was claiming property, but that she _belonged_ to someone and someone _belonged_ to her… It felt so right, she secretly thought to herself as she allowed her eyelids to droop.

"Still sleepy?" came his quiet murmur. She noticed his hand had slid up to her hip and was now brushing slowly up her side. She shivered, remembering how that same hand did the most wonderful things to her last night. Gooseflesh ran along her skin making her aware of the calluses on his palm and fingers, thick and smooth and just a little rough. "A little."

"Let's go back to sleep then…"

But something was different in his touch; it was teasing somehow, bordering on sensual how his thumb seemingly lazily traced along the underside of her breast, the simple contact making her nipple pebble into a tiny bud. She bit her lower lip to keep from making any noise, knowing that if she looked up, she'd most likely see his eyes on her, watching her every movement. So she let her eyes drift past his chest, down to where the sheets bunched at his waist; and sure enough, she could see the outline of his interest hidden in her sage green covers. She was about to ask him if he wanted to use the bathroom, but instead a whimper was drawn from her. His fingers had moved to her nipple, pinching her in ways he knew would get sounds out from her.

He had moved closer, releasing his hand from her breast just long enough to slide the sheet away from her body, returning instantly to her teat as his other hand slipped under her to grasp her waist.

"What happened to going back to sleep?" was all she could ask, focused as she was on the tingling starting to pool in her belly and between her legs. The knowledge of him wanting her was enough to set her mind off from the tangent of sleep. The sneaky bastard.

"Changed my mind."

He had dipped his head lower, effortlessly pulling her closer to his body. She bit her lip as she watched him take her other nipple into his mouth, acutely aware of his warm erection brushing against her thigh and how easily he slipped his own thigh between her legs. Her breath hitched in her throat as he slowly moved his thigh, effectively rubbing against her. "You pervert."

"Mhmm…" was his only response. She noted with some mild fascination that he was enjoying suckling on her and a soft giggle soon bubbled up her chest as she felt the first droplets of his precome smudged along her thigh. She received a light pinch to her butt cheek for it, which quieted her.

Still smiling, however, she dipped her head down to bury her nose in his hair; her arm slipping under his head to cushion him, her fingers drifting into his hair at the back of his head as he kissed his way to her other breast. She lovingly held him close as her free hand slid down his shoulder, caressing along his arm and off his elbow, her fingers teasingly dancing the rest of the way along his hip and down to his groin toward his member where her fingers started their work.

She grinned wide as she felt rather than heard his groan against her breast. Again she moved her fingers, slowly rubbing along his hard length; stalwartly refusing him when he murmured to hold him properly. Instead she slowly curled her digits into her hand; saving the precious task of rubbing the underside of his cock to her index finger, nudging especially at the bump of a vein.

"You'll be the death of me," she heard him murmur tensely into her skin, earning a giggle from her. She gently brushed her fingers through his hair, about to say something in return when he bit into her breast. She pulled harmlessly at his hair as she heard him chuckle, and pouted softly, "Jerk."

"You like it when I bite," he murmured into her stung breast, gently laving at it with his tongue before brushing his lips over it. She shivered.

"I should bite your wiener and see how you like it," she murmured softly, slowly trailing her fingertips along the length of him up to his tip and pinching it between her thumb and forefinger, delighting in how more of his precome dribbled onto her fingers. She almost didn't catch his soft gasp if not for the fact that he was kissing his way between her chest.

With a low growl, he flipped her onto her back, caging her with his arms and legs, earning more giggling from her. Her free hand lazily drifted up his arm as she drew her soaked fingers to her tongue, licking them clean as she looked up at him, and moaning when his fingers slipped past her nether lips to stroke at her clit.

"Mm… you tease…"

"And what was that you were doing to me a while ago?"

Giggles. "Sweet, sweet lovin'."

Her giggles gave way to soft, breathy moans as she felt him slip his fingers further inside her, making her lift her hips up slightly as he repeatedly curled his fingers in a particular way that nudged at _that_ part of her inner wall that made her lose all feeling in her legs and turned the rest of her into a hot mess of horny nerves. _Oh yes… _

"What was that, love?"

"Just like that…" she whispered breathlessly, attempting to slide her hands down his chest, intent on making him feel every bit of pleasure as she was, but he caught her wrists in one easy movement and pinned them above her head on her pillows. He leaned close to her, lightly nudging at her nose with his.

"You mean like _this_?"—a deeper moan escaped her—"Yes, I must be right," he chuckled shortly, and in a moment's reprieve her gaze focused on him to find that his expression was strained. If it was possible to say, he looked hungry; she realized she loved that look on him. "You're so sexy right now," he murmured, slowly withdrawing his fingers back to her outer folds. She shuddered as she felt him pinch her clit, a quivering moan forced from her lips as he slowly and artfully rubbed her between thumb and forefinger. It was too good. If he didn't do something in the next moment, she was going to—

"Oh, gods," she moaned as she felt him glide all the way into her, lifting her hips slightly more to adjust herself around his girth. It was maddening; his fingers were maddening. She was clenching tightly around him, over and over as he tweaked her swollen clit between his fingers. She was beyond caring with the sounds she made now, her nerves were wound so tight and he felt terribly, insanely divine inside her. He filled her to the very end of herself, she surmised, that there was not a single bit of space left inside her.

Then he moved.

With his hand pinning her wrists above her head and his fingers pinching her nub, he wordlessly thrust into her. She arched up to him, lips parted in ecstasy, eyes barely discerning anything before her besides the look of intense concentration on his face and the way his gaze darted from her own to the rest of her. His grunts only fueled the slickness overflowing between her legs. The pure power that was him towering over her was exactly what she needed. Her bed rocked with every thrust of his hips, her body feeling like it was being ground into the mattress. Yes…yes, yes, yes, yes…

She obeyed when he told her to pull her knees up, and her eyes rolled up and closed as the new angle allowed him to slide more fluidly into her, drawing out a long shudder from inside her. She bit her lip, her brows furrowing in anticipation; she was already at her tipping point, so ready to fall over the edge. But she struggled to hold back, desperately trying to move with him, keenly aware of his quickening breaths. Please, oh please…

"Come on…come with me, love," he grunted with a great effort.

It was all she needed.

If she looked back on this moment, she could say that she imploded and exploded at the same time. Her very insides and every muscle in her body whipping sharply back, uncoiling and releasing what seemed to her was a ball of pure energy in the form of a mind-blowing orgasm. It was exquisite…it was perfection when she looked up at just that precise moment and caught his gaze, and he came shuddering inside her. His hand had gone from between her legs, having slipped under her butt to pull her up to him in his final thrust of completion.

It was moments later when she gathered her wits about her enough to realize that she was cradled in his arms. He had lain on his back, and was watching her with half-closed eyes, a drowsy, shit-eating grin on his face.

She lightly smacked his shoulder for it, and only succeeded in making him chuckle and hold her closer.

"I want to sleep."

"Let's sleep."

—

**- 061710/061810; practice**

**Good Morning: END  
><strong>

**Note (_082311_):** I found this while going through my files. I had forgotten about this! I originally wrote this for the smut-loving people from a scanlation group I used to be a part of. See, I wanted to find out if I could write actual smut that toed the porno line; and I happened to mention this out loud while hanging out in the group's private chat room. I don't remember who issued the challenge; I think it was the whip-wielding slave driver (love you, Kachou-sama!), or the channel mommy, but either way. Results. Reading it now makes me laugh and realize that I had written this with Aoshi and Misao in mind even though their names were never even mentioned. I think it's safe to say that Aoshi and Misao will forever be my one true pairing; or the closest to it. Even after ten years.

I guess this is my first smut writing. I felt I should publish it for posterity's sake. I didn't bother altering anything from when I originally wrote it. Pfft. During my exploration, I also found a continuation of _A Crash Course into Porn_. I don't know if I should continue it. Aoshi's definitely depraved in it.

I hope you enjoyed this. C: I know I've been slacking on _Loneliness_. I feel so ashamed. Forgive me.

P.P.S - I remember listening to _Between Sheets_ by Imogen Heap while writing this. It's a good morning sex song and more or less sets the tone for this one-shot.


End file.
